This invention relates to a blasting apparatus for blasting a to-be-blasted object such as a concrete construction or a rock base by melting and vaporizing a melting/vaporization substance (e.g., metallic fine wire) by supplying electrical energy for a short time and then exploding an explosive blasting substance by a phenomenon of a process accompanying the vaporization.
According to the prior art, as a blasting apparatus for blasting a concrete construction or a rock base, there is a type which includes a dynamite and a detonator in which explosive powder is filled internally as a means for exploding the dynamite.
For the dynamite, an explosive powder having a poor sensitivity which is not easy to explode even if some shock is applied or a flame flashes over is used so as to secure safety of handling. Because of this, the detonator contains an explosive powder which is relatively easy to explode. By exploding the explosive powder contained in the detonator by a fire or electric spark, the explosive powder contained in the dynamite is exploded by a caused shock. However, because an explosive powder relatively easy to explode is contained in the detonator, if leakage current from machines disposed around a stock yard or current caused by surge or lightning is supplied to the detonator, there is a danger that the detonator explodes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a blasting apparatus capable of solving the aforementioned problem.
The present invention provides a blasting apparatus in which an explosive blasting substance is filled in a blasting container, melting/vaporization substance which is melted and vaporized rapidly when an electric energy of a predetermined amount is supplied thereto for a short time is provided in the blasting substance so that the melting/vaporization substance is exposed, an electric energy supply circuit for supplying the electric energy to the melting/vaporization substance is provided, and the blasting substance is exploded by a phenomenon caused in a process of melting and vaporization of the melting/vaporization substance so as to blast a to-be-blasted object by the explosive force.
In a structure of the present invention, when an electric energy of a predetermined amount is supplied from an electric energy supply circuit to a melting/vaporization substance, the melting/vaporization substance is melted and vaporized rapidly. The explosive blasting substance is exploded by a phenomenon in a process of melting/vaporization of the melting/vaporization substance so as to blast a to-be-blasted object by the explosive force. Further, even if leakage current is supplied from surrounding devices, as long as an electric energy enough for the melting/vaporization substance to be melted and vaporized is not supplied, the blasting substance is not exploded, thereby improving the safety in handling the blasting apparatus.
Further, the present invention provides a blasting apparatus in which an explosive blasting substance is filled in a blasting container mounted in a mounting hole formed in a to-be-blasted object, a metallic fine wire which is melted and vaporized rapidly when an electric energy of a predetermined amount is supplied thereto for a short time is provided in the blasting substance such that the metallic fine wire is exposed, an electric energy supply circuit for supplying the electric energy to the metallic fine wire is provided, and the blasting substance is exploded by supplying the electric energy to the metallic fine wire for a short time so as to melt down the wire, so that the to-be-blasted object is blasted by the explosive force.
In a structure of the present invention, when an electric energy of a predetermined amount is supplied from an electric energy supply circuit to a metallic fine wire, the metallic fine wire is fused (melted/vaporized) so that short-circuit occurs, and the blasting substance catches fire and then is exploded. The to-be-blasted object is blasted by this explosive force. Further, even if leakage current occurs from surrounding devices, as long as electric energy enough for the metallic fine wire to be fused is not supplied, the blasting substance is not exploded. Thus, the safety in handling the blasting apparatus is improved.